


Graffiti

by kristsune



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [50]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and gained a following larger than he ever realized, and of course wants to include stick in his art, casual reminder that clones aren't white, doing it anyway, even if he can't always see it, he is an artist, i love graffiti, is this how installations work, loudmouth is a ball of sunshine, probably not, stick used to be so angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Loudmouth joins Stick as he paints the side of the flowershop.





	Graffiti

**Author's Note:**

> This all happened thanks to [this gifset](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/175355086304) of Zayn Malik, and encouragement from [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/)  
> Loudmouth belongs to Jesse <3

Stick checked behind him when he heard footsteps at the edge of the alleyway. He sighed in relief, it was just Loudmouth. Sometimes Stick felt like he was getting too old for this.

Stick pulled the handkerchief down around his neck to talk, “Hey, Loudmouth.”

“Hey. You mind if I watch while you work? I’ve never used spray paint like this before, I’d love to see how it’s done by someone so talented.” 

Stick smirked but quickly deflected the complement, “Thanks. Yeah, that’d be nice. Do you mind helping keeping an eye out for cops?” 

Loudmouth hopped up onto a stack of crates with a good view of both ends of the alley. “Of course. We gave you permission to paint the side of our building though, isn’t that enough?”

Stick lifted the handkerchief back over his mouth and nose, and pitched his voice a little louder so Loudmouth could hear him, “Yeah, it’s probably more force of habit more than anything else. Used to need to be more careful back in the day. The fact that I’m not white and wearing a bandana across my face doesn’t help.”

He heard Loudmouth’s sad sigh, “Yeah. I can understand that. As much as I shouldn’t have to.” After a moment he asked, “Do you have to run often?” 

“I used to when I was younger. I … was a lot angrier then, and I made sure the entire city knew it. I had multiple bolt holes throughout the city where I could stash my paints, and myself if needed. It wasn’t until later that I started painting things more like this.” Stick took a moment to think about how often he would taunt the local police force with his tags and art. Most of it was social commentary; about race, sexuality, gender, class, every social injustice was displayed for all to see. There were even one or two cops Stick remembered that caught him unaware, but believed that what he was doing needed to be seen, to be talked about, and walked on with a nod. 

As he got older he leaned toward wanting to add more beauty to the world rather than discord. He started painting the beauty in nature and humanity, how everyone was united rather than divided. Which was a thing that also needed to be said and shown to the world. It wasn’t that the other things didn’t still need to be talked about, but there were better, less volatile ways of doing so. 

Which was why he found himself painting a large mural on the side of the neighbor’s flowershop. Mischief had asked him if he would like to after he had learned that it was something he still did occasionally. Him, Rabble, Loudmouth and Ruckus had a long conversation about what they had wanted done, but ultimately left it up to Stick, to paint whatever flowers or plants he felt would look best. Stick had already finished Loudmouth’s roses, and was currently working on a plethora of dandelions and buttercups for Rabble (yellow just  _ fit _ for him). He still needed to finish the top of Mischief’s large tree, and he was still debating on which would be best for Ruckus. He was leaning towards bachelor’s button, the purple blue seemed to match him well. 

Loudmouth brought Stick back from his musing when he started to speak again “I have a spot for an installation at the modern art museum in a few months, and I was curious if you might be interested in doing a joint piece with me.”

Stick stopped painting and turned to Loudmouth, “You’d really want to do that? You would want to mix our work together?”

Loudmouth shrugged a little, blushing at Stick’s intensity, “Yeah, I think we could make something really beautiful together.”

Stick couldn’t really express how much that meant to him. He’d never really considered himself an artist, at least not in the traditional sense. Not like Loudmouth. “I’d be honored to work with you, Lud’ika.” 

Loudmouth’s smile was as bright as the sun, and he was practically vibrating with excitement. “Awesome!”

“Want to toss some ideas around while I work?” 

“I’d love to, if it won’t distract you too much.” 

“Not at all, I’d love to hear what you are thinking.” Stick turned back to his work as Loudmouth started to chatter pleasantly about his thoughts and ideas about the installation, and how they could meld their work together into one coherent piece. Stick couldn’t stop smiling under his handkerchief. He was so glad that Loudmouth had decided to join him while he worked.


End file.
